When animals are given cocaine or amphetamine, CART mRNA is increased in brain regions associated with the addicting properties of these drugs. Accordingly, we have begun an intensive study of CART mRNA and its products. We have prepared antibodies against CART peptides and shown that CART peptides are, indeed, formed in the brain and found in the same neurones that contain CART mRNA. We are beginning to inject CART peptides to measure their behavioral effects. FUNDING NIH / DA10732 $146,184 12/01/98 - 11/30/00 PUBLICATIONS Couceyro, P., Paquet, M., Koylu, E., Kuhar, M.J. and Smith, Y. Cocaine- and amphetamine-regulated transcript (CART) peptide immunoreactivity in myenteric plexus neurons of the rat ileum and co-localization with choline acetyltransferase. Synapse 30:1-8, 1998. Elias, C.F., Lee, C., Kelly, J., Aschkenasi, C., Ahima, R.S., Couceyro, P.R., Kuhar, M.J., Saper, C.B. and Elmquist, J.K. Leptin activates hypothalamic CART neurons projecting to the spinal cord. Neuron 21:1375-1385, 1998. Koylu, E.O., Couceyro, P.R., Lambert, P.D. and Kuhar, M.J. Cocaine- and amphetamine-regulated transcript peptide immunohistochemical localization in the rat brain. J. Comp. Neurol. 391:115-132, 1998. Lambert, P.D., Couceyro, P.R., McGirr, K.M., Dall Vechia, S.E., Smith, Y. and Kuhar, M.J. CART peptides in the central control of feeding and interactions with neuropeptide Y. Synapse 29:293-298, 1998. P51RR00165-38 1/1/98 - 12/31/98 Yerkes Regional Primate Research Center